


Heaven's Fire

by Hambone



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bodily Fluids, Canon-Typical Violence, Crisis of Faith, Developing Friendships, Gang Rape, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Solaire helps a stranger out of a bind. Oscar feels he betrayed his quest. He draws on his new friend's piety to set him straight again.





	Heaven's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent funporn! Oscar has a vagina in this because I am trans and like porn I can physically associate with. There's nothing more to it than that. Let's just have fun with what we're given, hm?
> 
> Enjoy~!

    Solaire’s apprehension grew as he picked his way across the bodies. The scuffle in the distance was growing louder, muffled only by the thickness of the trees around him, and he was beginning to wonder what he would discover at the source of it. These dead men were bandits, garbed in an assortment of ragged, looted gear, but the weapon that had cut them down was uniform, clean, and wielded with great skill. None of these men had suffered when they fell, likely dead before they hit the earth. The hollering in the distance, however, was triumphant, and continuous, and comprised of many low and venomous voices. Whomever had been here was clearly not victorious.

    The light of torches bled between the leaves, blood red against Solaire’s breast. He carefully moved between the bushes, making as little sound as he could, until the backs of a crowd of men became clear to him. They were surrounding something, goading one another on. As Solaire went to take another step his toe met solid metal and he halted, almost too late, catching himself on a tree trunk so as to not fall into the object. It was a shield. Though Solaire had not had a place to call home for more years than he could count, recognition hit him instantly; this was a sigil of Astora. The crest of an Elite Knight, no less. The bandits here were lucky to have survived, much less triumphed. Foul play was likely.

    With his interest sharpened, Solaire returned his gaze to the ruckus. He had not seen the fallen knight initially, but now he knew what to look for, and between the impatient, shifting legs of the cutthroats, he found him. Despite being largely obscured, he could make out the silver sheen of plate mail, strapped neatly over a pair of well-made boots, swung over the heaving shoulders of a man. The bandit on his knees grunted loudly, responding to the hooting crowd with a nod, some words Solaire couldn’t quite catch. He had his pants pushed down, just enough to make out the flex of his muscled buttocks as he pistoned his hips between the knight’s legs, and now that Solaire could see, and know the truth of the matter, the noise of the crowd parted distinctly and he could make out the nearly drowned little sounds of pain emanating from within.

    Before he could even register his disgust, Solaire stepped from the bushes, pounded his shield with the hilt of his sword, and shouted, “You there!” The men turned. Solaire, with fire in his soul, beckoned.

    In retrospect it was not the smartest move, not for his own sake but for that of the knight. Men like this were unpredictable and cruel, and there was as good a chance they’d slit his throat before coming to Solaire as there was of them abandoning the scene all together, but chaos descended within the instant the words left his mouth and he had no time to think on this until afterwards, as he wiped the blade of his sword against the last bandit’s still chest to clean it of blood. But, as he turned back to the clearing, now dark without flame, he could see the figure against the base of a tree, moving.

    He had his own light, albeit a smaller one than the bandits carried, and as he approached he surmised the man’s condition. His arms were raised above his head, bound at the wrist and then to the wide trunk of the tree behind him with a thick rope. They had not removed his clothing, rather taking the easiest route and cutting his trousers and undergarments apart, leaving the jaggedly cut legs along his legs but completely baring what lay between them. Oddly, they had also shoved a canvas bag over his head, apparently without removing his helmet, and as he came closer he could see the breath that drew the fabric in and out quicken.

    Despite having been reduced to this sorry state, it appeared the knight had no vital wounds at all. It was likely he had been ambushed, taken by surprise. The bruising around his thighs was extensive, however, and painfully crisscrossed with thin red lines of blood, and at his groin-

    Solaire averted his gaze, chiding himself. This knight needed no more humiliation, especially not at his hands. He had already likely been had by the lot of them – the evidence was clear enough without closer inspection. Solaire placed his weapon on the grass, shield alongside it, and knelt before the man. Unsure of how to address the situation, he reached out a hand tentatively towards the bag.

    “Please,” said the man, startling Solaire, “if you have come to offer me more torment, kill me first. Lay your wrath upon my corpse instead.”

    His voice was shaking, but strong. His words bit Solaire deeply, and he hesitated. Seeing his silence as declination to respect his wish, the knight spoke again, more forcefully this time.

    “I cannot bear it. Please, allow me at least the dignity of death. I cannot-” and then he bit his tongue silent.

    “I’m not here to harm you anymore,” Solaire said, immediately and uncomfortably aware of how close between the knight’s thighs he had come to reach his binds, “and I have dispatched those that would.”

    With a quick flick of his parrying knife, the rope fell from the tree, and the knight drew his bound hands down to his chest, sighing deeply.

    “Oh.”

    “Pardon,” said Solaire, keeping his tone kind as he carefully cut the rest of the knot loose. There was not much threat of harming the knight as he still wore his leather gauntlets, but he felt awkward and clumsy now, realizing how strange his presence must seem here. As soon as it was done he pushed himself backwards, hoping to present a nonthreatening front to the man who had been through so much. His eyes roamed everywhere but the figure in front of him as the knight reached up and tugged the bag from his helm.

    “I suppose you’re my savior, then.”

    Untampered by canvas, the knight’s voice was soft and smooth, tender with the high born accent of a noble. He had traveled far and wide in his years, but the cut-glass tone still made Solaire feel somewhat humbled.

    “Yes, well,” he fumbled with his words, “I could not leave you here, once I saw the- commotion.”

    “Thank you.” The knight’s helm dipped, his words heavy with bitterness. Solaire came back to himself somewhat then, the novelty of speaking with a blue-blood lost as the situation returned to him.

    “I’m sorry, I did not see much,” he started, pausing as the knight twitched, “only that you needed assistance. The scoundrels are vanquished now. I promise that I myself have no ill intention towards you.”

    The knight looked up quickly.

    “Ah, I apologize. You misunderstand. I really am thankful. I am simply ashamed to have required rescue in the first place.”

    Solaire sat back on his heels, some of the nervousness in his chest receding.

    “There is no need for shame. We all need help from time to time.”

    “Yes, but,” the knight seemed to catch himself again, shaking his head.

    “I suppose it is of no matter now.” There was still a weight of discomfort on his tongue. He pushed himself up out of his compromising position, and while his face was obscured Solaire could hear the wince on his breath. Sitting up, he was able to tuck his legs under himself, finally hiding his shame beneath the folds of his chainmail and tunic. He steadied himself, fisting the grass beneath his palms. Solaire wanted to comment, say something to clear the air, but he was again beaten to the punch.

    “Well, if I am to truly thank you, I feel I should at least know your name.”

    The lightening in the knight’s tone took Solaire off guard, but he responded without needing to think.

    “Oh, I see. I am Solaire. While it may not be obvious, I too hail from Astora.”

    This seemed to invigour the knight.

    “Really? How grandly unexpected!”

    He pushed himself up from the ground, standing with the unsteadiness of a faun, but reaching to help Solaire up nonetheless. Taking his hand out of embarrassment more than a need for help, Solaire lifted himself up and looked down at the knight. From here it was easy to miss the torn fragments of his leggings beneath his clothes.

    “My name is Oscar, of,” the knight hummed a little, “well, the rest does not really matter. I am glad to meet a fellow countryman out here though.”

    “Oscar,” said Solaire, feeling almost as if he should bow and chuckling about it, “pleased to meet you, though I wish the circumstances had been better.”

    “Ah,” said Oscar, “yes, well.” And then Solaire regretted his words immensely as gloom again fell upon them. While he liked to think of himself as a gentle soul, he knew that his life after becoming Undead had callused his feelings. He had seen horrors much greater than this, and it blinded him to the pain of smaller wounds. Needing to amend his slip, he busied himself with helping.

    “I saw your shield just,” he turned and gestured vaguely, “there. Allow me to fetch it.”

    Oscar said, “There’s no need-” but Solaire was already shuffling about the bushes, searching. His sword was found shortly after, in the gut of a man laying cold just a few feet away. When Oscar squatted to retrieve it Solaire was just reentering the clearing, and his eyes, betrayers of his will, were immediately drawn to the sheen of fluid that trickled between his shapely legs, the way Oscar trembled slightly with exertion, shaking one cloudy drop free to the forest floor.

    He wanted to smack himself upside the head, but Oscar, innocent to his sin, freed his weapon with a pleased sigh and stood, turning to Solaire.

    “There we are.”

    Solaire stiffly handed over the shield, wondering if his eyes could be seen in this dim wood, if they told Oscar of his secrets, but Oscar simply took his equipment and slung his shield to place upon his back. Sensing Solaire’s discomfort, Oscar attempted to make light of things again.

    “It’s funny, I feel far barer without a weapon than without my trousers.”

    Again shocked by the man’s resilience, Solaire laughed quietly. He realized that Oscar did not seem to have a pack with him, or whatever pack he’d had was long stolen. There would be no quick replacement for his ruined pants. Solaire certainly carried none on him at the moment. He considered if it would be too queer to offer the leggings he wore currently to Oscar, or if perhaps that would come off as predatory. Oscar seemed to be accepting his situation easily though, limping around the clearing to carefully nudge the bodies over and inspect what was left.

    “I’m afraid I hadn’t really considered that when I was, uhm, dispatching with them,” Solaire said, gesturing helplessly at the pile of bloodied corpses. As efficient as his combat technique was, blood had soaked through every body in the area, and by the way Oscar shrugged it seemed he found his current condition preferable to trying to salvage what was left here.

    “It’s alright, I’ll manage.” He spoke the words without resentment, and Solaire let himself relax some. Oscar stepped closer, pale sun reflecting from his armor in formless patterns.

    “Thank you. Really.”

    The earnestness within his words rang like crystal in Solaire’s ears, and he felt a deep affection arise in him for this man. This knight, despite his noble blood, differed himself to Solaire now, not ashamed to see them as equals. He had not seen the dark mark that must be burned into his shoulder, but Solaire knew, and had known since he’d first seen him, that they shared the curse of the Undead. Miles from the society of culture versus provincialism they had both surely been raised in, birth meant nothing. This was a kind man, Solaire knew, a good man. He could feel it in the way warmth spread from him like an angel’s sunny crown. 

    “I would do it again,” he said, knowing no other way to make his feelings clear. Oscar nodded.

    “And,” Solaire continued, unable to hold himself back, “if you like, I can accompany you till we find ourselves in a less hostile part of the wood.”

    Oscar shook his head, a tiny laugh breaking through his solemnity.

    “You don’t need to do that,” he said, but his tone made it quite clear he wouldn’t mind at all if Solaire did it anyways.

    “Perhaps not, as I see you did quite lethal work on your own back there, but if you would permit me, I’d feel much better knowing you were not alone.”

    A comfortable silence fell between them as they left the bloody scene. The forest was dark, drowning in its own thickness, but here and there, where the light peeked in, immense natural beauty was revealed. There were few places left in the world that appeared so lush and alive, and perhaps that was what kept them silent: this view from another time and place, as brilliant as it was during the early days of the Age of Fire. Solaire would have liked to have seen the world like this. Though time ran differently for those without death, he suspected Oscar was young enough to share his awe.

    Luck travelled with them. A quick hour passed with little sign of human or Undead presence, and, were it not for Oscar’s lapse into agitation, Solaire would have been perfectly at peace here. He couldn’t blame the man; every now and then he would catch a stifled moan of discomfort filter out from behind his helm, and if he were not careful he would find himself lost in the dark space below his skirt of chain mail, seeking out the wet sheen that remained. It was shameful, but the mind never succeeded in battle against the heart, much less the loin, and again and again he would have to tear his gaze away. It did not help that, even beneath his bulky bundle of belts and sheaths, it was clean Oscar was a shapely figure. His thighs were broad and dark, rippling with sturdy muscle, and every now and then, when the light and the terrain cooperated in sin, a hint of round buttock was visible, generously proportioned to his structure.

    How he could even think of such things, knowing what poor Oscar had endured, was beyond Solaire, and he knew he should have been horrified with himself, but then another flash of firm flesh would slip beneath the sunlight for a brief moment and Solaire would lose himself again in a quiet fantasy of close quarters and ungloved hands.

    “I’m sorry, but I must rest.”

    Solaire shook himself from his stupor, addled with morals and wants. Oscar had braced himself against a mossy heft of rock, the slightest hint of a tremble in his shoulders.

    “Ah,” Solaire started, “yes, of course.”

    “I’m sorry,” Oscar said again lamely, easing himself to the grass.

    “No need,” Solaire responded, equally lame but twice as embarrassed. He fiddled with his belt, unsure whether to sit or stand. Oscar once again relieved him of the weight of decision.

    “Sit with me, please.” So he did. “If it’s not too personal, may I ask what drew you here?”

    He was in good humor, so Solaire tore himself from the shadow between his legs as Oscar positioned himself more comfortably on his legs and looked to the sky.

    “Well,” he began, falling into the familiar pattern of modesty, “you may find it odd – you may even find me quite mad – but I came here to find, ah, the sun.”

    Oscar looked at him. Solaire cleared his throat.

    “My own sun, you see. Not just for myself, but for all those who live beneath it. The glory and beauty of our heavenly father is everywhere, and yet so many of us, in this age, seem to have lost sight of him.”

    “Ah.”

    This Solaire was used to. Few understood his quest, even less accepted it, but Oscar was, to his credit, polite.

    “You don’t need to hide your thoughts from me, I am used to it, you know.”

    He was pleasantly surprised at the warmth in Oscar’s voice as he spoke back.

    “I apologize, we seem to have misunderstood one another once again.”

    Shifting on his knees, Oscar looked up at the scattering of sun above, speckled as starlight.

    “I find your firmness of faith to be a comfort. Most out here have lost faith in even themselves, much less the gods.”

    “It troubles me too, friend, but that is why I travel. There is yet much good to be found in this world, and those who will seek it with me.”

    Oscar hummed pleasantly.

    “I feel you won’t find much of what you seek here.”

    He gestured to the dark canopy above them. Solaire laughed.

    “That is why this is the best place to look. If spreading the good word were easy, I would not have a quest to undertake in the first place, would I?”

    “I suppose not.”

    They fell silent again, but this time Solaire could sense there was more Oscar wanted to say. He waited patiently, letting the nature of conversation take over. Finally, Oscar spoke, but his head stayed low.

    “I too came here looking for,” he paused, and Solaire could hear him wet his lips, “perhaps purpose is not the right word. A cause, one that was worthy of me. But now I’m not so sure.”

    “My friend,” Solaire said softly, “you cannot allow one defeat to halt your ambition. To have made it this far, you must have failed before.”

    “Failure in combat is not what troubles me,” said Oscar, voice rising in pitch, “but me…”

    He was frustrated. Pulling himself from the grass, he turned to Solaire fully, and Solaire stood too, abruptly, because Oscar was still bare below and he was now standing so close that the fever of his skin could almost be felt. His helmet was both a godsend and a curse now, keeping his redness hidden but trapping him to boil in his own blush. Perhaps Oscar noticed this, because he took a moment to speak again.

    “I have fallen before, but I have never given in.”

    Solaire recalled his plea for death. Choosing his words carefully, he took a step back, trying to calm himself.

    “A pragmatic decision, friend. I know such words have different meaning to those like us.”

    “A coward’s way out,” Oscar spat, and his disgust was visible and toxic.

    “If I am to be so weak, perhaps I should save everyone the trouble and simply Hollow now.”

    Drawn in again, Solaire reached out a comforting hand.

    “Do not say such things-!”

    But Oscar ducked back, turning away. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, the leather of his gloves crying under pressure.

    “No, it is true, and I have been held accountable by the gods by having you as my witness. But I have no intention of failing my mission, not yet.”

    He ran a hand over the rock face that cut the clearing, tracing the lines of ancient tree root and weather carving across it. Solaire was, despite himself, entranced by the determination in his words, and held his tongue.

    “Still, I cannot continue either, not as though I had not shamed my name and my purpose so.”

    He placed a second hand beside the first firmly.

    “I must atone for my weakness.”

    Regardless of the fact that he could not see them, Solaire felt his eyes and Oscar’s meet over the knight’s shoulder.

    “I must be punished.”

    “Now then,” said Solaire, raising his arms in a defensive gesture, “surely you don’t mean for me to, to harm you in some way?”

    Oscar’s mild voice was unwavering in strength.

    “You are a man of faith. I can see that. You must understand my plight.”

    “Your conviction is powerful, surely, but it is not for me to judge you!”

    “I do not ask for your judgement.” Oscar looked away again, bracing himself there, “Only your steady hand to help guide me back to the right path.”

    Unsteady, Solaire averted his gaze from the slip of exposure as Oscar positioned himself and swallowed thickly.

    “What would you have me do, were I to concede?”

    “I…”

    This time it was the knight’s turn to struggle for courage.

    “I must face the situation with a strong will, this time.”

    “This time?”

    “Yes.”

    He could see Oscar’s hands shake briefly against the stone.

    “Harm me, as they did. Force me to come through it without cracking.”

    Solaire was openly taken aback.

    “I could never do something like that!”

    “Please,” said Oscar, his voice cracking, “If I don’t atone, I’m not sure if I can continue. I have abandoned my values, my purpose, for selfish, shallow reasons, and if I cannot prove to myself that this was a mere stumble in my path and not a sign of some deeper fault I really do think I shall go mad.”

    It was easy to believe. The more he spoke, the faster and more manically his words came, until he quivered with the force of them. Solaire was torn, knowing more deeply than he would have liked the feeling of drowning Oscar must be caught in, how the voices crept in. There was no truer horror. Yet he also couldn’t bring himself to think of harming Oscar in such a manner. Could he?

    “You put me in a terrible position, my friend,” he said. Oscar shivered.

    “That I apologize for too, but I,” a slight pause, “I do know that perhaps, in this way, I may also make that up to you. I did notice your stare.”

    “Oh, dear.”

    He had nothing else to say. Embarrassment fluttered back, but this was serious, more so than his own foolish libido.

    “It’s alright,” said Oscar, suddenly becoming quite stoic, “you can look.”

    “I did try to be a gentleman.”

    “You were one, a perfect one,” Oscar assured him, “but now I need you to cast that aside.”

    Solaire looked. Oscar was still a mess, even now. The private side of his thighs were crusted with dried jism, leading a tantalizing trail back to shape his dark pubic hair into untidy whorls. Bent as he was, he revealed everything; his beautifully curved ass, marred red with scrapes and a few suspicious bruises, the pink bud of his hole and the deeply flushed blossom of his cunt. They had had him in every way, clearly, but the battering only made him appear swollen with desire. Even after their short trek, beads of liquid cum still slid lazily from within him, glistening as dew on a fresh morning.

    He swallowed, hard.

    “Solaire, my dear savior,” said Oscar, so quietly he almost could not be made out, “this is not a matter of perversion or desire – it is one of faith. Please, I beseech you: hurt me.”

    Breath caught in his chest, Solaire stepped forwards and grasped Oscar’s hips firmly. Oscar gasped, and it was not an unpleasant sound.

    “I cannot deny a request made so purely,” He steadied himself, “Are you sure?”

    Unable to summon speech, Oscar nodded fervently. Even when the situation was one of grave seriousness, he shifted restlessly under Solaire’s firm touch, and Solaire couldn’t blame him; he’d been hard since the moment Oscar bent against the rock. There was a level of delicacy he needed to take here, he knew that much. As desperately as the Elite Knight begged to be put down as the crowd had, Solaire was still only willing to go so far with a friend. But, to think of it as less an act of rather unholy sex and more as one of very holy penitence did help the situation, because the realm of social politics was not one Solaire claimed to know well, but violence? He knew violence.

    “Then I shall take you and rend you until you have overcome your weakness, friend, with honor.”

    Oscar had no time to reply, simply gasping softly as Solaire pressed against him from behind. His cock was solid behind the layers of cloth, straining against the leg of his underclothes, but even repressed Oscar could still feel him there, hot and hard. He slid himself between Oscar’s firm buttocks, sighing pleasantly as the tension that had built in him for the past hour found an outlet.

    “I’m afraid,” he said, grinding them together roughly, “that I am fully incapable of recreating their, ah, lewd discourse, so I hope the act alone will be enough.”

    “Yuh-yes,” Oscar stuttered, “that should be sufficient!”

    He could feel the wet mess that had been left of Oscar through his pants. How shameful, how brutish these men had been to simply empty their pleasure wherever it may land, like animals. He supposed he may have to do the same, when the time came about. He pulled back and instead used his hands to pry Oscar open and get a good look at him. It was appropriate, now, surely, when he must play the part. He was indeed quite swollen, turning what must have once been a clean and decent cunny to a whorish scarlet hole, still loosened from earlier.   

    It was almost a shame, really, that he couldn’t enjoy this more sensuously. Had circumstances been different, Solaire would have happily spent hours helping the knight achieve this look himself. He slid a thumb across the opening of his pussy, testing the give, and Oscar shuddered heavily.

    “Hurry,” he urged, almost frantic. Of course, the cleanliness of one’s spirit was a matter worthy of frenzy. Solaire’s heart again tugged at the knowledge that Oscar was lost, and he busied himself with finding him.

    It took some small maneuvering to pull his cock from beneath his tunic. There was no time, and this was certainly not the place, to fully undress, and while his underclothes were an easy fabric to negotiate the belting of his mail was not. It felt wonderful to free himself, finally, and even more so as he rested himself against Oscar’s backside once more, letting his dick be felt in all its length and weight. Noticeably, Oscar tensed, a pale breath escaping him. Solaire was not sure if it was born of fear or something else, darker. He didn’t dwell on it.

    Oscar’s ass was quite a treat to rut against, and though he knew he shouldn’t waste time he couldn’t resist squeezing himself close for a few strokes, kneading him with his hands. It took herculean effort to pull away, but he succeeded, trailing his fat cockhead downwards. When it caught briefly against Oscar’s asshole they both reacted, Solaire with a twitch and Oscar with another breathy noise. He entertained the idea of ending his journey there, but it would be negligent to not explore this punishment fully. With one hand, he steadied his dick, sliding it along the underside of Oscar’s pussy smoothly, just once, to be sure he knew intimately the weapon about the pierce him. Even well used, Oscar was so soft, the silk of his cut spreading easily around Solaire, wet and welcoming. Their positioning blocked his view, but he could feel the large bump of Oscar’s clitoris drag along his shaft. A heady wave of blood rushed from his head, leaving him dumb and giddy, inappropriately so.

    The first press, even with Oscar open and leaking, was a struggle. He pushed, and Oscar shuffled to spread his legs wider, chest heaving with discomfort, and his body did not give. This was meant to be a punishment, though, and Solaire did not pause, even as Oscar’s quite breathe began to pitch. The rough jerk it took to force the head of his cock inside was almost painful even to Solaire, but oh, how it was satisfying to feel himself embraced so. Oscar’s pulse was fully physical around him, throbbing. He moaned miserably, mourning his dignity, and Solaire was practically blinded by pleasure. It really had been a long time since he had last indulged.

    He pushed on, pulling Oscar apart inch by inch until Oscar’s flesh was slick with sweat beneath his hands and his breath was hitching in little gasps every second or so. Even with the reaming he’d received earlier, Solaire was a big man, and better fed than those wastrels. His fingers dug into Oscar’s hips painfully, bruising him anew. By the time they were fully connected, groin to groin, even Solaire felt as if his helm were filling with steam, dizzy and confused. If it weren’t for his straining to take in every sound Oscar produced, his ears would be deaf but for the ringing of his own pulse.

    Needless to say, he was a bit overwhelmed. Oscar was incredibly fit, squeezing his cock so tightly it might have hurt were he not so utterly enthralled by it. As he had pushed in, the contraction of muscle had expelled some of the bandit’s cum around him, and from above where Oscar’s other hole twitched. The heat of the crowd of cocks that had come before him mixed with the natural warmth of a pliable body, obscenely wet inside, and Solaire could have found orgasm from this alone given time, but he had a duty, a holy mission, to enact, and the sad way Oscar panted and pawed at the rock reinforced his resolve.

    When he rocked his hips back, his cock dragged with it what must have constituted several loads of cum. He must have really been holding it inside himself, in some attempt to retain his poise, but now the act backfired as, with a slick and awful noise, Solaire’s cock came right out of him and a viscous torrent of jism followed. He could see the way Oscar’s knees almost buckled. He pushed back in immediately, stemming the flow, and this time Oscar’s cunt accepted him more readily, taking him to the root in seconds. Solaire rumbled deep in his chest, unable to help himself, grinding them together when he was as deep inside as he could manage.

    This wasn’t to be easy lovemaking though, and he tensed himself, prepared. With no warning he drew back, this time taking good care not to slip out, despite how Oscar’s insides pushed him away, and rammed back inside, with full force. He hadn’t been the only one to steel his will, and Oscar held fast to his position, biting back a grunt. Solaire repeated the motion, the slap of their hips meeting hard enough to push Oscar up on his toes, but he held, and held again, and again. To truly recreate the scene he likely should have been having a rougher time of it, but Oscar was taking him so well, a real feat, and Solaire had to bite his tongue to keep from telling him that. To ruin the façade of cruelty would invalidate this act, the way Oscar had shamed himself to Solaire, trusted in him to take this seriously.

    It was hard to think of another man as nothing more than a warm body, a toy. Solaire respected all those who knew the glory of the sun, as he was sure now Oscar did, but he furrowed his brow and did his best to place himself in the mindset of a rouge who would see the knight as less human than meat. The next thrust was more of a body slam and it broke Oscar’s silence, a strangled cry echoing in his helm. At the same time his pussy squeezed tight and Solaire was urged by animal instinct to try again before he could even register the moral ramifications of being pleasured, rewarded in response for his actions. His hands scrambled further into the dips of Oscar’s hip bones, and he bent low over Oscar’s back, positioning himself like a dog mounting him, a mindless beast, and pounded him like one.

    “Oh-! Oh, this is- this is-!”

    He was trying to speak but Solaire did not let him, hammering him harder at each syllable. It wasn’t exactly a conscious decision, but the pulse inside of Oscar was beginning to quicken and Solaire could not help but race to match it with his thrusts. In lieu of words Oscar began to paw the stone, digging his toes into the earth with each moment he was able, but Solaire could tell he was not attempting to escape. Admirable, he thought, that even now he holds the line. His repentance was palpable!

    Oscar’s head dropped to his chest and, with a sharp noise almost like weeping, he clenched hard and fluid spurted out between them. Solaire noticed and couldn’t process it, too busy hammering into him until the squeeze became a spasm and Oscar really moaned, a loud, sexual moan. By then it was too late, and Solaire hugged Oscar’s hips to his and ground into him hard enough to hurt as Oscar came, practically lifted from the ground in his grip.

    Perhaps he should have been angry, that the situation did, indeed, develop in this manner, but in all honesty Solaire was a little thrilled. Oscar sagged, panting loudly, echoing inside his helmet, and the way his every muscle trembled belied true exhaustion. Solaire had not finished, and wasn’t sure if he should now. He stood with his dick inside his friend and awkwardly waited for a command, though the pounding of Oscar’s pulse around him was just enough to make him a little manic about it. He wasn’t even aware he was rubbing his thumbs idly into Oscar’s hips until a roughly gloved hand reached back and grasped his wrist, halting him.

    “Finish it,” he gasped, barely coherent. Solaire shuddered. He pulled out and Oscar fell forwards, as if all that had been holding him upright was Solaire’s cock.

    “W-wait,” Oscar choked out, trying to keep his hold on Solaire, but he was pushed away.

    “I will finish you as they did,” said Solaire, sliding himself back up against Oscar’s ass, “and truly test you.”

    “Oh!”

    This time when he caught himself against Oscar’s hole he didn’t move on, but pushed, digging his thumbs into the flesh of his buttocks and spreading him as wide as he could. Oscar yelped and scrabbled for purchase yet again, but nothing could have prepared him for the reignited burn inside him as Solaire, now showing no mercy, penetrated him with one long, rough drag. He was, again, rather decently lubricated and stretched from his previous encounter, but sore and fragile still. The ache in his pussy was nothing compared to the splitting he felt now, and he cried out again, this time unable to control himself at all. It echoed into the trees and was swallowed by the darkness, probably a dangerous thing to do in a place like this, but Solaire was pulling out again, all too fast, and overstimulation muted all senses but the ones inside him that boiled over now, focused on that singular point of heat.

    Had he not been so lost in pleasure Solaire might have felt badly about the way he was treating Oscar’s ass, but he was indeed lost and therefore could find no patience for nagging morals. This was what they had agreed upon, after all, and while Oscar howled when he slammed back inside, he did not ask Solaire to stop. Broken down, rubbed raw, and forced into orgasm, he kept his word to redeem himself. So, really, there was no shame to be had, for either of them. Solaire smiled with his teeth bared and rammed into Oscar so hard he was nearly brought to his knees.

    Oscar’s pussy had been divinely supple inside, even after having been pummeled so thoroughly, but what his ass lacked in texture it more than made up for in tightness. In fact, had Solaire not been so close to completion, he might have been put off by the pressure around him, just barely tipping past the precipice of pain even as pleasure shot up his spine, pins and needles dancing in his extremities. Oscar had given up on holding himself together, his gentle voice spiking as he wailed like a whore. Solaire pushed him fully to the rock face now, taking no chances with letting him drop, and Oscar hugged the cool stone as a futile connection to something earthly.

    Solaire was not an unkind lover, never, but here, with Oscar’s holy virtue in mind, he fucked into him one last, wicked time, and held him still to receive his orgasm like a rutting dog. Oscar, unprepared for the rush of heat, gasped, legs tensing hard. He pushed himself back into Solaire desperately, getting the last bit of friction he needed, and then practically collapsed at the second time he came, unable to do more than moan raggedly. They melted together for a moment, still and filled with no thought but pleasure, and fullness, and the other body pressed against their own.

    It was a slow process to come apart. Solaire lowered himself back, holding Oscar to his breast carefully, until he could sit them both down into the grass with a soft huff. Oscar hiccupped when Solaire’s cock moved inside him, still twitching with aftermath. With some lazy navigation, Oscar and Solaire managed to pull away from one another, the final wet pop of their disconnection allowing a small torrent of cum to escape from inside him. Oscar squat in the dirt, back to Solaire, catching himself, and Solaire leaned back on his elbows and admired the view. He really had loosened those holes, the final recesses of the mess they’d made dribbling down Oscar’s thighs slowly. They’d certainly accomplished something here, but he was not sure what. Sated, he basked in the low, holy sun.

    Things were not, however, perfect.

    “I-I,” he could already hear the discomfort in Oscar’s voice and braced himself, “I’ve failed, haven’t I?”

    “Oh, dear,” Solaire said, realizing exactly how distraught Oscar was over this. Trying to be supportive, he said, tentatively, “I wouldn’t say that.”

    “I was meant to take this as punishment,” said Oscar, straightening and turning to him, “to show I could resist my weaker self.”

    “You didn’t beg,” said Solaire.

    “That may be true, but-“

    “Never, once, did you back down, or plead with me,” He continued, “and you took all I had to give without complaint.”

    The stiffening in Oscar’s pose worried him for a moment, thinking he might have misspoke, but when Oscar began again his blush was audible.

    “Do you really believe that was enough?”

    “Most certainly!” Solaire proclaimed, completely unsure of himself. He clapped a hand to Oscar’s back and gave his shoulder a stout shake of approval. “You performed most admirably, my friend.”

    “Ah,” said Oscar, tension draining from beneath where Solaire touched, “I suppose a man of such strong faith as yourself would be the best to judge.”

    “You flatter me!”

    Solaire kept his hand in place for a long moment, letting the warm air of the forest, out of time and place, calm them both. Whether or not what he had done had been helpful, or right, he couldn’t know, but it certainly did not feel bad. Well, aside from the now drying fluids that coated them both. How Oscar had made it an hour like this he did not dare to comprehend.

    “You’re free of your sin now,” he hummed, “I do not think you’ll need to worry anymore. I hope this ritual is not something that requires repeating!”

    Oscar shifted where he sat.

    “Heavens, no!”

    But he didn’t seem so sure, and Solaire was quite glad for it.


End file.
